The Battle That Could Have Been
by Daiz2241
Summary: What if Arthur did not invoke the right of single combat and the battle commenced between Annis and himself. How far will Merlin go to protect his friend? and where will that leave him? Alternate ending for s04e05, His Father's Son.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**** or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd, enjoy Xx**

* * *

**Arthur did not invoke the right of single combat. The battle commences...**

"...if we shall fall, then we will fall with the vision of a peaceful land,"

Arthur shouted as he marched up and down the lines of loyal soldiers behind him.

"Where no one will have to fall ever again in the pursuit of a time when all men are equal."

Merlin shifted in his stolen armour to see more clearly through the visor of his helmet.

"Today we will bring victory, for Camelot!" he finished.

"For Camelot!" the ranks chorused and raised their arms. Merlin moved forward in the infantry with the king amung them. He had refused to join his fellow knights on horseback, just as he had refused to allow Merlin to fight alongside them.

The knights and Arthur alike, though, had forgotten that he already had the armour in his possession that could pass him off as a soldier.

The servant now marched unnoticed into the field of battle to protect his king from harm.

* * *

**love it? hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd. Enjoy Xx**

* * *

"Forþ fleoge" Merlin whispered and another group of men surrounding his friends fell to the ground.

He smiled and turned just in time to defend against one of Annis' men charging for him. "Hleap on bæc", Merlin's eyes flared gold. The soldier paused and fell back as Merlin sliced through him with his sword.

The servant looked again towards his king but the fighting had obscured Arthur from view. The clashing of swords wrung in his ears and he could hear nothing else. Grunts and warnings of those around him were lost on death ears.

This restraint ignored, the untrained servant felt a surge of strength travel through him and turned to concentrate fully on the enemy moving against Camelot's forces.

* * *

**love it? hate it? tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters. **_  
_

**Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Annis' men were drawing back with less and less of them to every soldier of Camelot.

Arthur knew that his men had the upper hand in this fight but to find victory in his grasp allowed him to sigh with relief. Many of those wearing the Pendragon crest had fallen but more so were standing tall.

As the last of the opposing army fell back into their own land cheering commenced. He turned to face Leon by his side, breathing heavily and sporting some cuts but otherwise unharmed.

"God save the king!" his friend shouted. Those who still possessed the energy to repeated it.

Others fell to the ground exhausted and some embraced those around them.

The remaining soldiers checked for survivors a midst the fallen. Most of them were beyond saving but Arthur was sure some would pull through.

* * *

**AN: I quite like the short chapter format but would you like the chapters to be longer and less often? leave a comment of PM if you have a preference Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**** or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd, enjoy Xx**

* * *

"How many dead?" the king asked overlooking the field of battle. His men were slowly moving the bodies of both sides for burial.

"Nearly a hundred, Sire," Leon announces "including three knights, that we know of."

It was more than Arthur had expected but he knew the numbers were worse on the other side. "Are many wounded?" he asked, not wanting to lose more men.

The guilt lay heavy on his shoulders for having killed Caerleon but he could not change the past no matter how hard he tried.

"Six majorly, the others are well enough." Arthur nodded, relieved. Leon started to walk away but a thought stopped him.

"Send Merlin will you, God knows where he's gotten off to." He wanted to get his armour off as soon as possible.

"I assumed he was with you." Leon looked confused. "He hasn't been seen since before the fighting started."

* * *

The darkness around him eased up as light slowly filtered in. Through slits Merlin could see shadowy figures floating close to him.

The light burned and then went black.

Exhaustion seemed to seep into his very being before all thoughts left his mind and it went blank, just as a familiar voice was drifting through.

* * *

**The people have spoken, the chapter isn't much longer but I figure it's a start!**

**PS. no update for tomorrow and maybe Friday, I promise a longer chapter Saturday Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd. Enjoy Xx**

* * *

Gwaine was just about to leave the tent containing their wounded. He had received a deep cut to his upper arm but was otherwise unharmed.

"Thanks mate." he said, walking past the soldier who had bandaged his arm.

The knight was about to walk out when he heard a small moan of pain from behind him. "How is he?" Gwaine asked and looked around, concerned for his fellow soldier.

"Probably won't last the night." Gwaine looked around and saw that the other men in the tent didn't look nearly as bad as that one. "He didn't come in with the others, they thought he was already dead."

"How come?" he asked, confused.

The man shrugged, "On that field everything looks the same."

He nodded minutely before looking directly at the man near death. Under all the dirt and blood hiding his features the knight was shocked to find that he recognised him.

"Merlin!"

* * *

**Sorry for lack of update yesterday! I saw The History Boys in theatre, BRILLIANT. Anyway, I'd love a review Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters. **_  
_

**Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"He wasn't in the tent when I went to count the wounded." Leon said as he followed Arthur in that direction.

"Maybe he was still hiding from the battle." Arthur joked but under the facade he was starting to panic.

He may joke that Merlin is a coward but the servant hardly ever left his side in these situations.

The two walked faster, both in the hope that they would find the young man tending to those who were in need of it.

The red tent looked odd as it came into their sights, surrounded by long grass and bathed in sunlight yet the confinement of pain and misery.

They had moved far from the threadbare ground dotted with blood.

The area was nearing empty with most knights leading groups back to the city or moving the dead. Those of both sides would receive proper burials by order of the king.

He reached the tent and heard screaming.

* * *

The number of voices screaming seemed to increase. He couldn't quite distinguish them but the became louder and louder as Merlin tried to listen.

He knew from before not to open his eyes or be hit by an onslaught of light. The stabbing pain nearly as bad as the constant throbbing in his head.

He twitched his fingers slightly but was confused at the amount of effort it took.

A great effort, indeed, because the young man found himself drifting off once again into the darkness and the silence.

* * *

**A bit longer, hoped you liked it Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**** or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd, enjoy Xx**

* * *

"Merlin! Come on, mate. Wake up." Gwaine shouted.

The other soldier was trying to pull him back. The knight would only injure himself and possibly the other man further if he continued.

He lost his balance and fell back on to the muddy ground just as the Arthur and Leon entered the tent.

"What is going on here?" the king asked, scanning the tent for his manservant and half expecting to find him leaning attentively over a wounded soldier. He stopped dead once he set his eyes on the figure lying before Gwaine.

Leon had noticed as well and started shouting demands to a soldier he didn't recognise.

Other men in the tent previously resting even through his knights fearful shouts started to stir from their beds and look towards the source of noise.

Arthur, though, took no notice.

He was stuck staring at a man wearing what looked to be a cloak of mud a top a once glistening set of chain mail. One trouser leg had been cut off to reveal a bandage wrapped around the majority of the leg.

Arthur's eyes were drawn to the blood seeping through it slowly but continually.

Gwaine had, again, thrown himself over the boy. Merlin.

* * *

**Nearly forgot to update today, woops. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**PS thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites they seriously make my day Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd. Enjoy Xx**

* * *

"What happened?" Arthur asked. At once the room fell silent and the occupants turned to each other in question.

Another man started coughing violently causing the relieved soldier to move away from the knights.

"He had access to armour and weaponry. He must have taken some and joined the ranks unnoticed." Leon paused, sighing. "He has a severe head wound and a deep cut down his leg as well as some other minor injuries."

Looking down at the young man it could have been worse.

"He shouldn't have been out there. He wasn't trained to be" Gwaine declared, angry as he knelt by his friend.

Before Arthur could say anything else he heard horses moving closer to them. They were bringing carts to carry the injured back to Camelot.

* * *

Sir Gahad was a young Knight. He was relieved to find that his first battle had not left him dead or deformed.

He knew of those, his elders in age and experience, who had not been so lucky.

The need to repay those who fell by his side had led him to volunteer to aid them in whatever way he could. After the supplies had been returned to within the castle walls he, along with a small group, returned with empty carts to bring back the wounded.

"Sir Gwaine." he said nodding to the knight as he walked out of the last remaining tent.

The man looked as if he would tear someones head off if they looked at him sideways.

"I will be accompanying you to Camelot," he did not seem happy about it.

The younger knight decided it was best not to comment verbally. "I have made preparations for six severely injured. The horses are for those well enough to ride."

"Five." Gwaine stated.

"I'm sorry?" Gahad was confused.

"We only need carts for five wounded." A note of anger was rising in his voice.

The younger knight only nodded, "another soldier must have died" he thought.

* * *

**What's this? a chapter over 300 words?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters. **_  
_

**Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Arthur stood looking at the figure lying before him. A blanket had been pulled over him which disguised the many injuries he had received. It almost looked like he was sleeping peacefully, if not for the stillness.

The only consolation the king had was the rise and fall of his friend's chest.

If he wasn't concentrating so closely he might have missed it but the slow breathing in and out was steady even if just for now.

The remainder of the tent had been cleared with the others wounded in battle being moved back to Camelot where Gaius could tend to them.

The young soldier, Saeth, had advised that Merlin should not be moved immediately. After all that he had done to care for his men Arthur trusted his judgement.

Maybe the boy could go on to help their physician, a life of combat did not seem to suit him.

"Sire." Leon called. Arthur made a low noise.

"Guards will be here until he is well enough to-"

"No." Arthur interrupted.

"Sire?" he was confused.

"I will stay with him." The knight paused, nodded and then left without further question.

* * *

A thick mist had enveloped him. It was cold and constricting and without making a large effort Merlin would not have been able to move.

It didn't matter though, he waded though the fog for what felt like hours and nothing changed.

No surroundings made it clear that he was either moving in circles or following a straight path. The way was lost to him.

Although, each time the young man felt the need to stop and think he would forget why and continue walking.

* * *

**Apologies for a lack of chapter yesterday, my internet failed :'(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**** or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd, enjoy Xx**

* * *

Night had dawned on them and the two remaining men had found themselves assaulted by the cold with only a small fire to keep them warm.

Merlin's stolen armour was removed in the hopes that the lack of metal weighing down on his chest would help his constricted breathing.

With the current temperature it was probably better that the servant wasn't encased in cold metal as well.

Arthur sat stock still at his friends bedside, earlier the king paced the length of the tent but his stillness made it easier to monitor his friends breathing.  
As of yet the only outward signs of life he had shown.

According to Gwaine his hand had been moving earlier but the king thought that was more wishful thinking than anything else.

Arthur sighed. Merlin needed to survive this one night and he would be declared strong enough to survive the journey back to Camelot. Home, where he belonged.

Arthur thought of Gwen and of Gaius, they would be heart broken if Merlin could not make it back from this. He didn't think the old man could take it if his ward did not return.

Merlin's breathing hitched.

Arthur's train of thought froze.

A slight cough left the servant's lips and his eyes blinked wearily into consciousness. "Arthur?" he asked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, feel free to leave a review *bats eyelashes* Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd. Enjoy Xx**

* * *

Gwaine and Leon were riding towards Camelot in the low evening light. The group would have to stop soon for the night so that the wounded would be able to have rest enough to finish their journey the following day.

Neither felt comfortable leaving their friends back on the battlefield however both felt the necessity for as many experienced fighters as possible to accompany a group of critically wounded men.

"Stop, we'll make camp here for the night." Leon announced.

The riders dismounted their horses and helped men in carts to the ground. Others wondered into the surrounding trees in search of suitable fire wood.

Gwaine was about to accompany the soldiers into the trees when his fellow knight stopped him. "You know he was right to send you away, don't you?" Leon asked.

Gwaine pulled his arm out of his friends grip. "No, I do not." he retorted, starting off again. If Arthur could stay with his friend then so could Gwaine.

The knight shuddered, Merlin could have died already for all he knew.

Leon sighed. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"This isn't a philosophical de-" Gwaine was interrupted by Leon shushing him.

He held up his hand and scanned the area around them. The other knight didn't catch on.

"You're shushing me? If you don't want my opinion then why'd you bother talking to me?" he was about to leave without an answer when Leon caught his arm.

"No, listen." he explained without moving his gaze from the trees towering over them.

The horses were quiet whilst eating grass after the long days ride. This was to be expected however the birds ceased flying and no squirrels surrounding them jumped from branch to branch.

Gwaine paused in his step, "what? I can't hear anything."

"I know."

* * *

**Anyone like my Star Trek reference? also battlemaiden518, I enjoy the criticism but I don't think I'm organised enough for a beta reader Xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters. **_  
_

**Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"What happened?" the younger man asked in a raspy voice. The pressure building in his skull made it hard to recall what had last happened.

Arthur stood up and looked as if he was about to start pacing. He couldn't sit idle any longer. Anyway he had a reputation to uphold, one that didn't consist of breaking down at friends' bedsides.

"You were a clotpole, that's what happened." he replied after a minute.

"That's my word." Merlin said, smiling before he suddenly started coughing.

He reached for the water skin next to him but Arthur got there first and unscrewed it before placing it in his friends hands. Merlin nodded thanks.

The sluggish movements alerted Arthur to the severely weak state of his servant. "At least he's awake." Arthur thought.

He sighed and sat down once again. "Care to tell me what possessed you to masquerade as a soldier?"

Merlin remained quiet and stared solemnly at the ground.

"I could have you arrested for that, you know. Maybe spending the next few years of your life in a cell would teach you a lesson."

At this he looked up. His eyes were wide with shock which soon bled into disbelief when he saw his friends expression. He was joking, obviously, but still waiting for an answer.

"You never stopped me before." Merlin defended himself. "Since coming to be your servant I've always followed you into battle, besides, you need constant supervision to ensure you don't do something stupid." he finished joking.

Arthur remained stoic. "You should rest." he said and moved to leave the tent.

Merlin would have protested but he already felt his eyelids dropping under the weight of exhaustion. He slumped back on to the cot and let sleep over take him, relieved to find that Arthur was safe.

* * *

**I don't have a strict guidline for this story so if there's something you'd like me to include or consider then leave me a review or PM me Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**** or any of it's characters.**

**Unbeta'd, enjoy Xx**

* * *

The surrounding trees that were full of soldiers just moments ago seemed bare and dark even with the lush green leaves gracing each branch.

The group of injured men were lying silently on thin mats near a fire one of the others must have created before disappearing off into the woods along with the rest of their group.

The silence was odd.

Even with the weight of the battle they had just come from most journeys like this were taken in good spirits in the hopes of improving the health of those who had been wounded.

However this wasn't what alarmed the two knights. The quiet would have been unusual but the worrying thing was that neither could see any figures close to them.

"Stay here." Leon said moving towards the trees. Gwaine made a move to follow then looked to the five, helpless, sleeping men and stopped.

The knight walked for a while and found no evidence of his fellow men. Then he heard a snap from his left and raised his sword, moving towards the source of the noise. "Who is there?" he questioned, and then "declare yourself!"

Suddenly a young soldier came into view and barreled into Leon.

"Run!" he shouted, scrambling up and towards the clearing without further explanation. Leon was confused but after hearing heavy footfalls in the close distance and without men to fight by him joined the knight in moving back towards their camp.

He never made it. A group of men in rusted armour caught up with them only moments later with more heading forward to their camp.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter, I've had crappy writers block but I thought I should get something down Xx**


End file.
